Ten different things
by Hepzheba
Summary: Ten drabbles written while listening to ten different songs. Contains slash


I wrote this more than a year ago, I think, and now I feel ready to post it. I found the rules somewhere on this site, but I don't remember where. I'd be very happy if you reviewed and if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know, so I can fix it.  
If you decide to do this, I'd be happy to read it, so let me know.  
Enjoy your reading!

**The rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**I _Ice cream_ - Sarah McLachlan**

"Come on, give it to me!"

Reaching for the ice cream cone.

"No, Seamus! It's mine!"

Out of reach.

"Come on!"

"No!"

Door opens.

"Dean!"

Dark eyebrow raised, looks at the two boys.

"Yes?"

"Tell Neville to give me the ice cream!"

"Tell Seamus to stop nagging me!"

Sigh.

"Seamus, you can have me instead."

Squeals.

"Ha! Dean's better than ice cream."

**  
II _Do what you have to do_ - Sarah McLachlan**

Stillness. The room was way too quiet. It shouldn't be like this. A silent tear slipped from the dark boy's cheek. He missed him. He missed him so badly it hurt. He knew why Seamus couldn't be with him, they were both boys, but he couldn't just let go of it. He couldn't just let go of the love of his life. He didn't know how to let Seamus go.

**  
III _Good enough_ - Sarah McLachlan**

"Come on, Sea, we should get going," Dean tried with his friend.

Blue eyes tried and failed to focus on him.

"Jesh anosher…" Seamus waved his hand at the many empty glasses on the table in front of him.

"No, come on, they're closing."

"I don't wanna…"

There was something else now in Seamus' voice.

"I don't wanna go home…"

"Sea, Blaise's prolly up waiting for you."

Seamus shrugged away from his touch and for the first time in his life Dean saw fear in those blue eyes.

"I don't wanna go to him. He says I'm not good enough…" Seamus whispered.

"Oh, Seamus," Dean sighed. "You're coming with me home. You'll never go back to him. I'll show you that you're so much more than good enough."

Seamus smiled slightly.

**  
IV _Push_ - Sarah McLachlan**

Seamus threw the vase at Dean, but missed the black man and the vase crashed against the wall and then to the floor. Dean would later repair it, but now his brown eyes were fixed on the Irish man.

"Stop it, will you?" he yelled.

"No, I'll stop when you stop being an arse!"

"I'm not…!"

"Yes, you are. You bein' so different when we're in public! Can't you just accept me as I am?"

"I accept you as you are, Seamus, but I don't wanna have sex in a public store because of that!"

Seamus pouted. Dean sighed and smiled.

"You just have to push."

"Yeah."

**  
V _Angel_ - Sarah McLachlan**

This wasn't happening. This was _not_ happening. His mother couldn't be…

"Seamus?" he heard the voice of his best friend, but as though it was through some kind of fog. "Seamus!"

A pair of strong arms caught him before he landed on the hard stone floor. He buried his face in Dean's neck, tried to inhale slowly and tried to focus on Dean's voice and hands that pulled him closer. His breathing evened out and the tears stilled. For just a moment he felt completely safe in Dean's arms.

**  
VI _Ring, ring_ - Mika**

Dean stared at the phone. He knew Seamus knew how to make call, so why hadn't he? He had sat there every day since their holiday had begun. He just waited to hear that laughter and the Irish tones of his best friends, if just to talk about nothing at all. He just wanted to hear his best friend's voice. Just once. He just wanted to hear the phone ring.

**  
VII _Crash and burn -_ Savage Garden**

It was a strange thing, this love. Seamus had never experienced it before and thought he never would either. Then Dean Thomas just burst into his life. Seamus had come to realise he'd do anything for the other boy. When Ginny broke up, Seamus was there day and night for Dean. He was there as a punching bag, as the best friend, as the one who dressed him in the morning and who held him when he cried at night. He was there when Dean finally got over Ginny and he was there when Dean wanted someone to hold. And when Dean kissed him, Seamus didn't even try to resist 'cause he'd do anything for Dean. And he kinda enjoyed it, too.

**  
VIII _Someday never comes_ - Brandi Carlile**

Dean missed most of the things about Seamus. He missed his smile, his laughter, his Irish accent, his face, his hands, his body… Dean looked down on the letter yet to be sent. In it he explained everything to his best friend and part-time shag. He hoped Seamus would understand why he left. He wanted more than just a quick shag whenever Seamus needed him. He wanted all Seamus could give and even though Seamus said that someday maybe he'd fall in love with Dean, too, Dean doubted it. He didn't think that someday would come.

**  
IX _Snön föll* _- Peter Jöback (*Swedish: The snow fell)**

It was the first time since Dean had left him that Seamus was out with his friends. The evening was almost over. Harry and Ginny had left half an hour ago and Seamus was heading towards the doors with his friends. They pushed through the doors and Seamus inhaled the cold winter air. His other friends went the other way and he started to walk slowly home to his flat. He looked up to the dark night sky. The first snow flake came as a shock and as the other white flake met the skin on his cheek, the first tear ran down.

"I miss you, Dean," he whispered.

**  
X _Holding out for a hero_ - Bonnie Tyler**

Seamus tossed the book angrily across the room. It landed with the cover up and the green fairy on the front stared happily back at Seamus.

"What?" Dean asked and raised his eyes from his transfiguration book.

"This is all rubbish!" Seamus said. "Those heroes don't exist. I've never been swept of me feet, head over heels in love like that."

"You're a boy," Dean said, as if his gender explained why he hadn't felt like that.

"So?" Seamus asked.

"Girls fall in love like that."

"Well, how do boys fall in love then?"

"Well…" Dean said and rose from his bed and walked over to Seamus. He pushed down his best friend so he lay on his back and leaned over him.

"They get wrestled down by their hero. Could that work?"

"Aye," Seamus said, breathless.


End file.
